


half doomed/semi sweet

by eponinegreyjoy



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Angst, and bean is just trying to fix things, bean is my sweet summer child but she's not always the brightest, i'm in this fun manic place where i'm writing a lot so expect more like this, luci is upsetti spaghetti, this is a bit strange but it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponinegreyjoy/pseuds/eponinegreyjoy
Summary: She mentioned her thoughts to Elfo one night while they sat by the water, and he had cheerfully replied, “Oh, I’m sure Luci’s fine, Bean. He’s probably just secretly angry and betrayed with you but he doesn’t like feeling human emotions so he’s hiding out in various places so you can’t find him and also haunting your dreams.”Bean took a long look at Elfo.“Elfo…”“That’s just a guess! He definitely didn’t visit me in the middle of the night and tell me all of that, and then tell me not to tell you,” Elfo hurriedly said.In which Luci feels betrayed, Bean is unsure, and Elfo is just trying to help his friends.





	half doomed/semi sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just finished season 1 and felt like writing something so I wrote this in like a day. I’m in a weird place right now BUT that means I'm writing a lot so win some, lose some, amiright?  
> So this takes place early in season 2. Since there’s a lot of different ways the storyline can go, I don’t want to speculate, so everything’s going to be purposefully vague. For the purpose of understanding things, Bean’s mom is dealt with and unable to hurt anyone, the kingdom has been brought back to life, Elfo is alive and back where he belongs, and everything is back to normal (other than the group’s collection trauma because… That finale probably fucked them up a little).

_Oh, I’m a loose bolt in a big machine. What a match- I’m half doomed and you’re semi-sweet. -Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes, Fall Out Boy ___

__Princess Teabeanie really missed when her biggest concern was sneaking home from bars without her dad noticing._ _

__Yeah, she was constantly complaining, and if she wasn’t sad, she was drunk, and sometimes she was a fun mix of both sad and drunk, but at least people weren’t turning to stone and dying in front of her. At least she wasn’t losing her best friend. At least back then she thought she knew everything- her dad was dumb, her mother was good, and she was a normal princess with no crazy powers to speak of._ _

__When the queen’s work had been undone and everyone was returned to normal, the kingdom was the happiest she’d ever seen it. People threw parties in the streets, in the castle, even in the plague pits. Dozens of marriages were ordained, and Bean was invited to all of them. She hated wearing dresses, and generally hated other people’s happiness when she was sad, but she was honored and it was something to do in between drinking. Plus, Elfo came with her, and he enjoyed the ceremonies._ _

__One thing was still off though, when everything came back to normal. Luci. The demon was nowhere to be found, and she had sent several crusades looking for him. Three men died in their search. (Three men always died, though. It seemed to be the unlucky number for crusades.)_ _

__She knew he didn’t have to stay with her, but they were friends, weren’t they? Didn’t he miss watching her drink and do stupid shit? Didn’t he miss the crazy adventures they got up to?_ _

__She mentioned her thoughts to Elfo one night while they sat by the water, and he had cheerfully replied, “Oh, I’m sure Luci’s fine, Bean. He’s probably just secretly angry and betrayed with you but he doesn’t like feeling human emotions so he’s hiding out in various places so you can’t find him and also haunting your dreams.”_ _

__Bean took a long look at Elfo._ _

__“Elfo…”_ _

__“That’s just a guess! He definitely didn’t visit me in the middle of the night and tell me all of that, and then tell me not to tell you,” Elfo hurriedly said._ _

__Bean sighed and hugged her knees. “Why does he feel betrayed? What did I even do?”_ _

__Elfo gulped. “Well, you kind of ditched him as soon as your mom showed up. And then you left him in a dying kingdom with your dad while you left on a boat with your mom.”_ _

__“Come on, man. What was I supposed to do? It was my mom.”_ _

__“Your mom tried to kill everyone, including you,” Elfo reminded her. “Oh, and Luci! She totally tried to kill Luci too. That doesn’t help.”_ _

__“I never said she was perfect!” Bean snapped. She sighed. “Sorry, Elfo. I just miss him. It sucks not having the group all together.”_ _

__Elfo leaned his head on her shoulder. They didn’t talk for a moment, merely looked out into the abyss of the water and the starry night sky it reflected. It was beautiful in a way that Bean was never really sober enough to appreciate._ _

__“Hey Elfo… if you see Luci again, tell him I want to talk, okay? Tell him I’ll even let him ride on my back like a horse.” She held out her pinky, and Elfo looked at it confusedly. “It’s a pinky promise. You’ve never done one?”_ _

__Elfo shook his head._ _

__“Alright, hold out your pinky finger.” He did, and she connected it with hers. “There. Now you’ve promised to help me out.”_ _

__“But what if I don’t?” Elfo cried._ _

__“Breaking a pinky promise is punishable by death, you know. I’ll have to kill you,” she said seriously. Elfo looked genuinely panic-stricken, and Bean laughed. “I’m just messing with you. Nothing bad will happen if you don’t. I just want you to.”_ _

__-_ _

__The next several days went by in a blur of parties, celebrations, and parades, all of which were spectacularly bright, colorful, cheerful, and most importantly, had a lot of booze. Bean danced with several villagers, mostly kids and old people, but sometimes a cute guy her age would approach her and ask her to dance._ _

__She accepted- because, of course- but sometimes she felt a shiver run down her spine during one of these dances, and she’d look behind her, only to get a hint of black disappearing around the corner._ _

__Today it was a Tuesday, not that she was keeping track, and by the end of the night she was collapsing into bed, her dress still on but the corset part thrown across the room. She pushed her shoes off with her feet and shrugged all the bobby pins out of her hair, and crawled over to her pillows, getting under the covers._ _

__It was nice and warm, and she curled up like a roly poly bug._ _

__Her dreams were a series of crazy events that didn’t really make sense. She was like the old man in the cave and drank an immortality mixture, but no one would take it with her. Then she was a jester, but she wasn't funny enough so her dad turned her off, except now her dad was her mom, and also there was blood all around her and she started falling into hell. And then she was seeing Elfo die, except _she _was Elfo and she was looking up at the old witch lady as she died, and the witch whispered, “It's not too late, you know” and then Bean woke up.___ _

____Her head jerked up and she relaxed her hands, which had been gripping the covers so tight her fingers were turning white. She took a minute to calm her breathing and let her eyes adjust to the dark room. She looked around her, heartbeat settling down, until she laid eyes on something at the end of her bed._ _ _ _

____“Uh…” she slowly extended a leg towards the featureless shadow, and nudged it with her foot harder than she meant, and it fell off the bed. She launched herself up to look at the shadow._ _ _ _

____With an indignant huff, the shadow finally spoke._ _ _ _

____“Wow Bean, I'm so glad I visited you now. In fact, we can just forget about the whole abandonment thing, because being kicked in the head has put me in a forgiving mood. Wanna hug it out?” The voice was sarcastic and deadpan, and Bean nearly teared up at the sound._ _ _ _

____“Luci? You came!” she exclaimed._ _ _ _

____Luci crawled his way up to her bed again, a scowl on his face._ _ _ _

____(At least, she was pretty sure it was a scowl. It was always hard to tell with the demon/cat/shadow form he had going on. She could tell his smiles pretty well, because they were usually aimed towards her, but scowling at her was new. She didn't like it.)_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, well,” the demon said, still scowling. “Elfo asked, and you can’t really say no to the guy you just watched die. Kind of a dick move.”_ _ _ _

____Bean laughed awkwardly. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess that’s true. I’ve had to give him, like, a billion compliments since he came back.”_ _ _ _

____Luci just looked at her, and Bean avoided his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Listen. I’m sorry about, uh, everything. I know I kind of sucked for a while there. I just- it was my mom, you know? I wanted to believe the best of her. And you were fine, right?”_ _ _ _

____Luci’s face contorted, and yeah, Bean knew what that expression was without needing to see it before. Anger. Sure, she’d annoyed him before; she’s annoyed everyone in Dreamland, it was kind of her _thing _, but he’d never been really mad.___ _ _ _

______Bean kept her face neutral, certain that he would pounce on any weakness he saw there._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, Bean. Things were just swell when you left. First my- ugh, it pains me to call Elfo my friend- my friend dies, my other friend tells him, in front of my face, that he’s her best friend and all she has. I’m right there, remember.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oof. She did remember, actually. Everything was happening so fast and she was so sad, she kind of just forgot he was there until after that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry. That was an asshole thing to say. Of course I had you too,” Bean said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Luci just rolled his eyes, clearly unsatisfied._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, and the best friend thing? I don’t know. I was feeling sentimental- he was dying! And why do you care? It’s not like I’m your best friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bean’s breath hitched as Luci continued to stare at her unblinkingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait, I’m not, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course you are,” Luci hissed. “Did you think I was really only staying because you’re my job? You didn’t even need me. You’re your own worst influence.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bean considered this. “Yeah, that’s probably true.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I stayed because I liked being bad with you. You were fun. You were so fun you cancelled out Elfo, and trust me, that’s a lot to cancel out. But then as soon as Dagmare showed up, you left and I was stuck with a kingdom full of dead bodies and Zoq. Zoq, Bean. Could you imagine having only your father for company for weeks?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Now that Luci stopped ranting, he pulled out a cigarette and starting smoking it, not looking at Bean anymore. In fact, in seemed like he was completely done with her, but Bean knew better. Luci’s tail was always idly moving, twitching, swishing, like a cat, really. But it was completely still now. He was waiting for her to say something._ _ _ _ _ _

______Something in her heart hurt looking at him being all wounded and cross with her. She knew nothing could really go back to how things were before Dagmare, but there was one thing she wanted back from before her. She wanted her personal demon back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Quickly, before Luci could catch on to what she was doing, she grabbed him by his waist and pulled him against her chest in a tight hug. He gave a few cursory attempts to escape, but it only took seconds before he was laying his head on her collarbone, snuggling in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m so sorry, Luci,” Bean said, resting her head on Luci’s head. “I didn’t mean for everything to get so messed up. And I’ve missed you these past couple weeks. Please forgive me and go back to causing chaos in my life.” She was embarrassed to feel tears on her cheeks and cringed even more when she felt them drip onto Luci’s head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ugh, teenage hormones. Making me all weepy.” She pulled away and used the sleeves of her tunic to wipe away her tears. When she moved the cloth out of her eyes, Luci was right there on her lap again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, don’t cry. Seriously. You’re making me uncomfortable.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bean let out a watery laugh. “Ugh, humans. Am I right? Can you forgive me, now? I’ll let you ride on my back like a horse.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Luci pretended to consider the proposition. “I suppose. Only ‘cause I’m not a quitter.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And the horse thing?” Bean asked, grinning._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And the horse thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bean laid back on her bed, curling herself into the same little ball she had been sleeping in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I don’t have booze right now, but there’s this party tomorrow that goes all night. The invites said it’d be ‘sicker than the plague’, which I think is a good thing. Wanna come?” Bean questioned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Luci nodded and moved her arms so he could curl up against her chest. When he was happy with their positions, he moved her arms back so they were resting on top of his smooth back. People always assumed Luci was furry like a cat, but he was really more like… well, she couldn’t think of a good comparison. He was silky and smooth like a snake, but less scaley. Either way, he was naturally warm (perks of being a demon) and cuddling him always made her nice and toasty._ _ _ _ _ _

______Usually she and Luci talked a lot before they went to sleep, like kids at a sleepover, but tonight Bean was too tired to do anything but close her eyes and pull him closer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“...Hey, Bean?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeh…” she mumbled sleepily. She cracked open an eye to look at the demon on top of her chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You suck.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I mean,” Luci sighed. “Demons aren’t supposed to care about their humans. It happens, but not much, and it always ends in a big ass disaster. So I always told myself that when I get my first stupid human to lead astray, I wouldn’t be the poor bastard that got attached to the stupid human.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And?” Bean prompted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And now I’m fucked, Bean. Because you’re an annoying, hard-drinking, clumsy, impulsive mess of a human, the worst of your kind, really, and you’re my best friend. Go to sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bean couldn’t help her wide, toothy smile as she hugged him tighter, and if she wasn’t imagining it, he cuddled in closer to her. And she didn’t think she was imagining it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Just as they both started to doze off, Bean’s voice broke through the silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So are you always the little spoon?” she giggled, relief and exhaustion making everything suddenly funny._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can still be mad at you right now. Remember that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She simply giggled again and closed her eyes again, the weight against her chest and in her arms making her journey to sleep much quicker. Luci, for his part, took longer to fall asleep. He stayed awake for a bit, feeling stupidly sentimental and dangerously human, as he took in the little things he had missed about Bean._ _ _ _ _ _

______Like the steady pitter patter of her heartbeat, and her soft breathing, and her snow white hair that would inevitably be suffocating him when he woke up. How she smelled like beer and sunshine and home._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’d never felt so… soft before._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stupid human._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this weird story! Let me know if you want me to keep writing Disenchantment, and leave a comment if you'd like!


End file.
